


June 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos proceeded to glower when Supergirl carried him from his sermon.





	June 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos proceeded to glower when Supergirl carried him from his sermon and he recalled carrying her from her toy collection earlier.

THE END


End file.
